Seduction Of A Reaper
by Narcotic Necrophilia
Summary: A fatal mistake leads the poor, rambunctious reaper into a troublesome exhiliration of ripping flesh, and near death experience. Mature audiences only, due to extreme violence, disturbing properties, language, and a vast amount of sexual contents.
1. Oiseau

Rated M fo Mature content, sexual references, strong language, violence, torture.

This was written on a wondering of what it might be like to be molested by a running piece of metal.. Hnn..

Read on, if you dare.

For those of you who don't know, _oiseau_ means bird in french.

----------------------------------------------------------

**_Oiseau_**

**_-1-_**

Twirling another strand of mangled crimson hair around his black-enclosed fingers and muttering colorful sentences, the shinigami stomped away once more from that forsaken madhouse. Was it too difficult to get one word out to his beloved before he was brutally mutilated with kitchen utensils? Really now, so unoriginal, that demon. But that didn't stop him from moping, nonetheless as he fumed. That Phantomhive brat had his butler waiting him hand and foot, taking away his one-sided lover so that there was no chance he could actually make that fact change. If only he had a few lovely moments alone with Sebastian..

But the awful truth is that in reality, that would be a one in a million chance, especially when that slave-driver of a child refused to cut the crap and stand aside while the adults had their fun. He understood wholeheartedly why so many drug dealers and other lowlife scum had their sights set on the Phantomhive heirs head. Because he was a filthy, empty-headed little--

A noise from the house caught Grell's full attention-span as his yellow-green optics grazed over the pitiful scene of a stressed butler, taking his relievement upon a small creature, those beautiful hands stroking the felines back, which arched and moved against those finger's, mewlings demanding more of the favorable attention. That pale skin moving upwards, as one hand stroked the creature's stomach when he lifted it, setting it upon his curled knees close to his face. Pressing upon the claw pads, retracting the translucent nails that were kept hidden, getting his full enjoyment of this strange addiction.

Curiously, the reaper couldn't help the strange little flush that enveloped his cheeks, along with a irrational loneliness and lingering anger. A cat? A _cat_?! Really, was a cat oh so much more appealing than the dashing young reaper?! He thought not, and proceeded to boil over, grinding the dangerously lethal teeth against each other, fists curled into balls of agonizing rage.

And he made up his mind finally, settling upon violence to get his way. If he could not possess the devilishly handsome incubus, then he fucking damn well wouldn't let some mangy, flea-bitten quadruped or a selfish, mentally-ruined, ghastly unappetizing child have him either.

Feeling the familiar warmth and feel of the handle to his modified scythe, the redheaded reaper let loose an out of control laugh, losing himself as he dashed forward, eyes narrowed in murderous intent. "OH SEBAS-CHAAAAAAN!!!" The screech was heightened with the look of insanity, as the demon looked up, not seeming very surprised that the Death God hadn't removed himself from the premises; the feline did, and leaped upwards, dashing away. This caught Grell's attention, and he swung at the small creature, and hit the mark... slightly.

The animal cried out in terror mixed with a great deal of pain, a clipped ear a cowards prize as it fled from the scene and the delusional reaper, in which the demon that had coddled the mammal growled out of annoyance. "Surely, you were asked to leave, were you not?" Sebastian slid easily through a honey silk tone, poisonous mixture seeping through the false polite outward gestures, creating a feeling of complete solemnity, easing the redhead.

With a jerk of his chin with selfless pride, Grell let the swing come easily, hearing the whir of the screaming metal, and a sudden stop as it was steadied between two, white-clothed hands. Spitting undignified curses that unfortunately needed to be used, the reaper tugged, and pulled, but could not free his weapon.

"Will.. you.. let.. _go?!?_" he screeched towards the sly smile that greeted him.

"Oh, dear, I think there has been a complication. _I don't want to_," Sebastian purred before he moved his fingers to have a better chance of tearing the screaming chainsaw from his adversaries hands. "I do believe other activities can be engaged."

At this the obvious response of the redhead was a blank look of uncertainty, and a sudden flush as he came to realization with the demon pawing through a strand of hair. "W-what are you doing--Don't try anything funny Sebas-chan.." he choked, as another hand came from behind, stroking down his spine.

"You interupted my time of relaxation, and for that terrible crime, you must take place as my amusement."

Grell was greeted by a shocking sensation as the pale, beautiful lips of his precious one-sided lover, met his for the first time.

----

Eh heheh.. First story, and I don't think anyone will like it much. But oh well.

The second chapter is coming soon? owo


	2. Souricière

For those of you who don't know, Souricière means "mousetrap".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Souricière_

_-2-_

The Death God would have stumbled from the sudden attack upon his lips, but the ever-threatening digging of slowly sharpening fingernails upon his spine was forbidding such an action. Instead, the redhead spluttered easily and uncontrollably, slurring his sentences at first like a drunk, before it became intelligible.

"I-I'm not s-some whore that is-- T-that is f-free of morals, Sebastia--!!" He cried out sharply in the middle of speaking at the pain that erupted from his lower torso, near his extremities. The ditzy, lustful, confused reaper had unfortunately forgotten the control upon his scythe, leading to the point where his muscles had laxed. With this, the grip upon his favored weapon had loosened, and cut against his thigh. The only fortune it bore was that the blade wasn't rotating. "F-fuck," he whimpered, before looking back up, to where he was frightened once more.

The cat-like gaze that Sebastian possessed was full of harmful, if not murderous altogether, intent; his lips bore a sinfully beautiful and equally cruel grin. Overall, it was threatening against the small, young reaper, when he was quite intoxicated by the event from moments ago, and also entranced by those eyes. Blood-amber, depths upon depths of spilt life essences coloring those wonderful optics- quite fucking sexy, if Grell had an opinion he could voice in this moment.

"As you wish, dear Grell," the black-clad butler responded, and suddenly there was a hot liquid streaming down said reapers spine, soaking his clothing at the pure amount escaping the wounds.

--------

So sorry! Dx This chapter is majorly short, due to the fact that I haven't had real time to develop this, but people are going to kill me if it wasn't updated.


	3. Blatte

There's a bit of a disturbing touch to this chapter. Really, please, behave yourselves accordingly.

I warned you.

For those of you who aren't fluent in French, _blatte_ means _cockroach_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-3-_

_Blatte_

There was definate reason to struggle, though Grell remained there, pressed against that handsome devil, back arched and torn through his clothes. The red coat that had once belonged to a Madame Red had strips of fabric missing, while others dangled with a darker shade, allowing the full extent of his newly inflicted wounds to show. Surprisingly, just that little scratch from Sebastian's nails had dug into his muscles as well.

"Maybe I have done some injustice upon you," Sebastian purred lightly with that hellish grin, while his fingers were swiped across that begging tongue, savagly holding his little toy up by his hair, wrapped around his knuckles tightly, to the side as he enjoyed this little pleasure. "The vile cockroach has the blood of sweet nectar."

A cockroach..? He a cockroach? Some lowly, disposable, pest of an insect?! Snarling with newborn anger, the furious and flushed reaper bared his shark-like jaws as his weapon, along with the twitch of fingers at his modified scythe. "We'll see who's the insignificant bug, Sebas-chan!" he spat, twisting his wrist in the butler's grasp, to no avail. Flustered and enraged, he jabbed his dormant weapon towards his adversaries thigh. "Let me go!"

To his surprise however, a cruel, nasty grin swept away the passionate look that had previously held Sebastians facial expression. One white-enclosed hand took the handle of the chainsaw, and it started to growl as it was given life without any sign of having to pull to start the machine. Blades rotating at murderous speeds, the redheaded reaper shivered as he felt the whirl of air that it caught and swirled about near his backside, a nervous sweat breaking out upon his pale complexion. The tight grip on his hand that still fought for control of his favorite, deadly weapon increased so rapid and quick, that in seconds, he heard that glorious sound of bones snapping, and yet as soon as he realized the pain that swept over him, Grell knew it was his own. Crying out in a short burst of exhaled air, he writhed and twisted in the butler's grip upon his now mangled hand, and the ferocious hold on his long, crimson locks.

Snapping his teeth inches from the demons smiling face, he hissed through the lethal canines, in deadly, poisonous tones. "Fuck you.. fuck you Sebastian!"

"Oh, fuck _me_?" the demon in question replied softly, as he thought this phrase over. Then all of his ideas fell into place. "As you wish." He took a step forward, letting his hips mesh against his captives, before he moved even more, taking the unhappy Grell Sutcliffe with him, and with a straightening of his arms, slamming the Death God against the cold outer wall of the Phantomhive Estate House. The demonic side was unwinding itself from its tight bonds, as he let out a dry laugh, short and harsh.

"You, Grell, are going to beg on your knees for me to stop, I promise you," he murred, mainly to himself; the aforementioned reaper whimpered, his fire extuingished, a certain emotion he never faced knotting in his stomach.

"Please.. S-sebastian.. don't..!" Already he was pleading, and this information excited the Black Butler even further. Grells final struggle unleashed himself as a wet shine came to the yellow-green orbs, a flavorful touch to Sebastians work.

Licking his lips, and with a flick of the wrist, the shinigami's weapon flew across the fabric that hid its owners modesty, leaving quite more than one deep gash along that plump, beautiful, reddened flesh, adding to the strings of welled blood that blossomed in rows along the small form. The gasps and yelps were a nice music that accompanied the act well.

------------

Another short add. But this was to be the end to Chapter 2, so.. ;

Chapter 4 will be done as soon as I'm ungrounded. Dx


	4. Bestiole

It's been a long time! Sorry people, but I have broken my hip, and my ankle, and I'm still kinda grounded.. So this took forever! Sorry for the wait!

In french, _Bestiole_ means _Beetle._

-----------------

_**-4-**_

**_Bestiole_**

****  
The rotating blades that roared not only in natural sound, but in metallic screeches as it tore open tender flesh, rose pitiful whimpers and pleads. Such beautiful noises had the demon butler rather aroused in his own sense. How pleasant.

"Since you are such a good boy, I'll let you have a bit of pleasure," he purred, rather bemused by the appearance of the wounded reaper, basking in the rose red blossoms that spread along his pale flesh. Why not? It was Grells favorite substance after all, what he craved. One hand wielded the modified scythe menacingly centimeters away from the whimpering death god while the digits that had been ravelled in the long crimson strands relieved their casting from the white fabric that covered them, letting the glove drop to the lawn.

Frantically squirming beneath Sebastian, Grells screams were renewed as the chains ripped and bit into just below his extremities; in violent reprocussion, his nails snaked out and latched onto the black butlers arm. "P-please.. S-sebastian! Don't!" It was full of wonderful emotions. Fear, anger, anxiety. At the feeling of skin upon his backside, he stilled and tensed, eyes wide. Sebastians fingers, gathering red liquid as they slipped down the arch of his captives lower back, finally probing inwards, starting off with the painful starting amount of three of the five fingers, thankfully lubricated by the victims own blood.

Curling his fingers into the demon's skin, the other hand digging into his shoulder as well, the distressed reaper cried out, shark-like enamel taking in the plump bottom lip, and being shoved completely through from the blinding pain. Even as that damned butler began the rough, infernal movments of his hand, he couldn't help the screams of pleasure after a few more moments, paired with pained, strangled noises.

"S-sebas--chan.." With quiet whimpers, his hips begged to move, but the ever present whir of the blades on his precious scythe kept his lustful movements stilled. The demon smiled wickedly as he withdrew the digits and pushed the redhead into the side of the bricked stairs. As all the pieces fell into place in the reapers understanding of the situation, the tears pricked his vision with finality. "Please, S-sebastia, no! P-please no!"

There was only a second or so of silence, before the ear-splitting screeches began, along with the accompanient of screaming metal ripping through flesh. Muscles and tender nerves shredded with each thrust of Sebastian's arms, pushing the chainsaw deeper into the weeping and fragile form, reaching every crevice. Crimson essence proceeded to splatter against the ground, and splash upon the participants bodies, along with the once green lawn. There was no argument that the devil wasn't filled with joy at seeing this mess before his eyes, filled with the satisfaction that he was taming this retched creature, smashing the insect that always seemed to fester within the wooden walls of the Phantomhive Estate.

There was no brilliant moment of release for the reaper, nor for the demon. The only sound now was the dripping of blood from the dirtied and fouled metal. Hanging upon it was decorations of flesh that had been dug into the chain. The clang as the reapers scythe was dropped was the only sound, and then the only sound was the footsteps into the house, with a small, content laugh.

"Where exactly have you been Sebastian?" came the annoyed voice of his young master, looking quite irritated with that narrowed, azure left eye.

The butler in question smiled, pulling on his untainted white gloves, albeit the rest of his outfit was either shredded or coated with layers of seeping red fluid. "Just admiring the felines that have decided to come around at this hour. And ridding the premises of _roaches."_

---

Sorry, but this is all! This is the end. D:


End file.
